Dhel'Renth Blacksun
=Physical Description= Dhel'Renth is a well groomed and maintained sin'dorei. At 6'1 with a lithe frame, the only thing that truly stands out of the ordinary about this elf is his eye patch over his right eye where a hint of a battle scar can be seen. His raven hair is held back by a headband that covers both his eyebrows and hairline. A few bangs hang over it, but most of his hair is pushed back. A bit of a darker shade of skin than others of his kind, he wears twin engagement rings around his neck. =General Notes= Dhel’Renth, as well as being of noble birth, does have his hands in Azeroth’s Underworld. He makes no mention of the fact his cartel bears his name publicly and tells any that ask that it is an odd coincidence. He’ll make jokes about how he would be a most spectacular syndicate boss and most laugh at the jest. Truly though, Dhel does well to lead his Black Sun Traders with care and intelligence. Though they are heard of and not messed with in the Undergrounds, they go below the radar in terms of law enforcement. Contracted jobs are mostly limited to assassinations, information gatherings, rescues, and espionage. Dhel’Renth is well versed in several languages, excelling most in Thalassian, Common, and Troll. He is confident in his orcish but not completely fluent yet, but enough to understand and communicate with most orcs. Dhel possess a mental link to his familiar, and though the knowledge of Eredun is known to him, he seems to communicate with them without word and vice versa. Family Dhel’Renth ‘s parents are still alive and watch over their son, though they don’t come out in public often. Dhel has had one younger sibling within his bloodline but his brother relinquished all family ties. He was thought to be dead up until recently. Dhel has two sisters, Carmila Suntreader and Hina’ea Solarstorm, whom he is very protective of. They are not blood rather those gained through marriage and adoption. He also has a brother in law, but rarely sees him since he does not feel in place within Silvermoon’s walls. Demons Zhaanom - the felhunter, Zhaanom was born from the same kennels that once were controlled by Hakkar the Houndmaster. Unlike many of the later generations of felhunters, Zhaanom had great intelligence. As knowledgeable and as vindictive as any of the Legion’s lower generals, Zhaanom preferred to pick his own targets and toy with them until his appetite was at its peak. A habit that turned out to be his folly as he was bested by the quel’dorei, Renth Blacksun. Drained from their battle, he lacked the strength to deliver a final blow to the demon. Chained and bound to the elf’s will, Zhaanom reluctantly became his familiar. Finding it drole at first, the felhunter began to have fun as he journeyed with the warlock that bound him. After having a son, Renth found that his boy had a demonic mark on his flesh in the form of a birthmark. Immediately looking at Zhaanom, Renth heard laughter echoing in his head as Zhaanom began spending more and more time around the child rather than it’s jailor. Zhaanom serves as a dark conscious to Dhel and a voice of malicious reason. The demon does in its own twisted way care for the boy, though he claims only as food. Aezva - the sayaadi succubus, Aezva, was bound by Dhel himself. Not as old as many of her kind, she was quick to try to use her wiles on Dhel but found only that her ability to tempt was no match for his own. When she failed to bend him to her will, she tried to kill him and failed. Though he could have finished her off, he opted to instead strike a deal with her. Two millennia worth of servitude and in that time she could learn what she would and try as many times as she wished to tempt him. Seeing the latter option as not as lucrative, she took his offer. Over the centuries, she has began to become quite attached to Dhel though he makes sure to keep their relationship professional and sometime play. When Dhel came to fight the throws of his fel addiction, she offered her own energy to him as a way to sate his thirst. As much as she urns for him in passing years, she learned well not to mess with another’s food as Zhaanom nearly killed her on more than one occasion to steal Dhel in his moments of weakness. She is quite protective of the elf and goes under the guise of one of his help, Reisa. Her devotion between Dhel and the Legion stands in question. Abauri - the imp, Abauri is much like his look alikes, the Grells. The small, blue burning imp is most content skipping about and playing tricks on others. Dhel is fine with most of Abauri’s actions as long as they do not worry his own. Abauri was the first demon Dhel summoned under his own power and acts very mischevious. Several times, Abauri has been taken up into Zhaanom’s maw in the fashion of a light snack. Contrary to how he’s treated by Zhaanom, Abauri is mostly friendly in his own demented way as Dhel thinks of the tiny demon much like a rabid goblin. Abauri enjoys lighting himself aflame and charging full tilt at enemies. The small demon packs a large wallop as his aura explodes out in unholy flames. Like the rest of Dhel’s demons, with the exception of Thok’nar, Abauri has free reign to walk about the manor as he pleases so long as he controls himself. Thoknar – the embodiment of darkness and death, the void wraith, Thok’nar only bears one shackle. Its other binding as to the rest of its form flows back and connects to Dhel’s shadow. Dhel is reluctant to use Thok’nar a lot of the time for the amount of energy it takes to keep him on Azeroth’s plane of existence. Thok’nar also feeds on Dhel’s negative emotions, amplifying them in the process. Thok’nar is not directly controlled, his help is only temporarily inlisted as the dark elemental leaves when his business is done. He bears no loyalties and offers no sympathy. Personality Most of the time, Dhel’Renth is seen being a casanova. He enjoys talking up woman of any race, loves to wear a smile and acts like an all around good guy. Though he comes from a noble house of Silvermoon, he prefers acting like he’s just an average working elf. He will call himself a pauper and when people refer to him with a title of “Lord,” he is quick to correct them and saying he is just Dhel. He isn’t too self serving and appears to like helping out where he can, using his family’s money and power to offer aid. But under the surface, he’s quite vindictive, cold, and calculating. He’s highly ruthless and mostly merciless when he wants something. He’s the kind of person that will smile gingerly in your face while he twists the blade in your gut. Though this side of him is rarely seen, he makes no attempt to show himself as such the person unless something he owns is accosted. He’s very protective of his possessions but is not afraid to let a pawn fall if it serves a greater purpose. =History= Childhood Dhel’Renth was born to the Jesauna and Renth Blacksun at their family estate in Eversong Forest. Teenage Years Entering Adulthood to Present